The Proposal: Remembering the First Time
by nubnub22
Summary: Yuki wakes up to find his hips hurting and his rival, Kyo, sleeping next to him. He's about to go ballistic when he remembers Kyo's proposal... Kyo/Yuki fanfic, yaoi, don't like don't read, rated M for later chapters.
1. Part 1

The Proposal: Remembering the First Time

Pairing: Kyo Sohma x Yuki Sohma

POV: Yuki Sohma

I'm awake. I don't have enough energy to open my eyes but I'm awake. I want to fall back asleep but the sunlight shining on me is telling me to get the hell up. I squint my eyes tightly: nope. I try turning my head the other way: not gonna happen. _I give up_ , I think as I slowly open my eyes, trying to get used to the sun in my face.

I try to lift myself up; a strong surge of pain in my hips and lower back makes ne flop back down. I feel the presence of another person. I look down and realize that there's an arm around. I slowly turn my head and see the weirdest thing ever: Kyo, sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

 _What… the… hell…!_ , I inwardly scream. I'm about to scream, yell, freak out, and kill Kyo all at the same time when an abrupt memory clouds my mind:

-Memory: start-

I walk down the steps, making my way towards the living room. It's been a long day filled with Momiji's childish antics, Hatsuharu's constant clinginess, and so much other crap; I just wanted to relax and watch my favorite show on TV.

I make my way into the living room and see the one person I really don't want to see: Kyo. _That dumb cat,_ I thought almost automatically. The atmosphere is awkward because I haven't seen him all day, at least not since this morning.

When I think about it, he's been acting weird since last night. In short: we were going to pick up Tohru from her job, Kyo started an idiotic argument, his clumsy-ass trips on a stick (of all things) and falls on top of me, just as Shigure and Tohru come waltzing past us. Shigure wouldn't shut up about it, even when we got home. He kept telling his crappy jokes until we were all so tired we went to bed. Kyo, though, was strangely quiet the entire time and, when Shigure was done, said good night and went to bed. I still didn't understand why…

I remember Kyo and come back to the present. He was just sitting there, staring at the TV screen, though it wasn't even on. He seemed to be contemplating something. _I wonder what it is…._ I thought. I decide to go find out.

I walk up back to Kyo. "Hey," I say to him. He doesn't answer. I repeat myself. Nothing again. I say it again, prolonging it this time to the point where it would be very annoying. He still doesn't say anything. I'm about to just smack him on the head when he suddenly says, "Do you need something?"

 _This isn't Kyo…. He has Kyo's voice but it's not Kyo….. This is not the idiot cat I know….,_ I thought inside my head.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. I walk over to him and sit down. "What's wrong with you?" I repeat, slight agitation in my voice. He slowly turned his head to me. I could see sadness in his eyes; I've never seen that before. He opens his mouth to say something but then quickly closes it. "What?" I ask. He just shakes his head and goes back to staring at the TV.

 _This sad-sack act is really starting to annoy me…._ I take a deep breath and say, "If you don't tell me what it is, I'll beat it out of you…." I say with obvious annoyance. Kyo looks at me with wide eyes, probably surprised at my threat. "You know I'm capable of doing it…" I add.

Kyo just quickly smirks and turns his head back to the TV. _What the hell is—_ He interrupts my thoughts when he says, "Do you remember what Shigure said yesterday?"

"Huh?" I say.

"He said something about marriage…"

I look at him, completely confused. _What the hell was he talking about?_ Then I remember: it was when Shigure was telling his terrible jokes last night. Shigure had said, "I knew it! I just knew it! Ha ha ha! I knew the day would come when you two would get together soon! You fight like an old married couple practically every single day, you might as well be married! Oh goodness, cat and mouse, in holy matrimony…. HAAAAA!" Yeah, I remember that… He thought he was such a comedian, I decided to see if he could come up with jokes after I threw a shoe at his head as hard as I could.

I again come back to reality. I turn my head to Kyo, still staring at the TV with disinterest. _What does that joke have to do with him?_ We just sat there for a while, me trying to ponder why in the world that crap joke had any meaning and Kyo just doing as he had been doing the entire time. _I'm never going to get results just thinking about it. I have to ask._ I turn to Kyo and ask, "What significance does that joke have with your weird behavior?"

He quickly turns his head to me, looking at me as if I had just said 'I'm a girl' (which I am not, for all you people who think I am…). Then he suddenly bursts out laughing, the most emotion I've seen from him all day. I'm confused and it's probably quite visible on my face. _Why is he laughing? What the hell!?_

I'm about to question him when I feel something warm on my hand. I look down and see that the warmth came from his hand. I can see him inch closer to me and I automatically tense up, ready to fight. I feel a warm breath near my neck, which surprisingly ran a shiver down my spine. He whispered in my ear, "What would you do if I proposed?"

I look back up and suddenly his lips were on mine. They were soft and very warm. They were sweet, almost too sweet, but I liked it. The passion in this one kiss made my mind go blank… _His lips are so warm… His… Wait… These are Kyo's lips! What the fuck!?_

I immediately shove him away from me and crawl to the other side of the room as quickly as you could. I try to say, 'Why the hell did you just do that!? What the hell is wrong with you?!' That kiss obviously screwed up my brain because it came out like this: "Mmmhmshkskifghajh!" I could tell from that smirk on his face that the sound that reached his ears was of a frustrated, angry baby.

I'm still trying to get the words out right, kind of flailing my arms a bit. I didn't notice that he had moved near me until I felt arms wrap around me, a comforting warmth emanating from him. I'm freaking out on the inside and babbling on the outside; I was mess right now… I hear him chuckle. He whispers into my ear, "Do you understand my proposal?"

I scary thought has just popped into my head: _He likes me… HE LIKES ME!? No, no, no, that's not possible… Is it… I DON'T KNOW!_ I'm just freaking out inwardly right now…

I suddenly feel something warm on my neck and an erotic sound escapes my lips. _Did I just moan?! Ah, hell…_ His lips were on my neck, planting sweet kisses on my neck. An arm was wrapped around my waist, stroking my sides, while his lips moved up and down my neck slowly. It was like he wanted to savor every inch of my skin… "Yuki, your moans are so sexy," he whispers into my ear, seductiveness clear in his voice

I don't know why but that somehow made me think he was a vampire and I was just expecting him to slowly bite into my neck, slowly sucking my blood while getting me off at the same time. _That sounds so sexy…_ _He's really messing up my thoughts….Ugh…_

I feel something rough and wet travel up my neck, almost forcing a moan to escape me. Kyo's tongue traveled from the nape of my neck all the way up to edge of my earlobe. Although his tongue was rough like a cat's tongue usually is, it was somehow till smooth.

I was so caught up by the pleasure his tongue gave me, I was surprised to feel warm fingers on my bare chest. I open my eyes, which I didn't even realize were closed, and look down; Kyo's hand was under my shirt. I flinch as Kyo pinched my nipple until it became erect. I bite my bottom lip to try and stop the noises that kept escaping me. His fingers swirled around my nipples, just playing with them for a while. He suddenly lifted up my shirt. His mouth had made contact with one of my nipples and a loud moan escaped me. _How can his mouth feel so good?!_

"You're so sensitive, Yuki" he said in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. The combination of his hands, lips, and seductive voice made me want all of him…

Moments later, I'm somehow in nothing but my underwear; my pants and shirt have miraculously flown across the room. _When did I take my clothes off? How do they just vanish from my body and appear across the room?_

Kyo's hands made me completely forget about that. It felt as if they were everywhere: running through my hair, stroking the inner part of my thighs, playing with my nipples; just everywhere! It just amazing how he could make me feel so good and just, I don't know, make me feel like there are no worries in the world. I was just completely lost in the pleasure he gave me. I was in a haze, content with this moment…

Well, that is, until I felt a hand on my crotch. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled, roughly pushing Kyo away from me and immediately crawling as fast as I can across the room. I went to the corner and curl up into the fetal position, just rocking back and forth, facing the wall.

I hear footsteps coming close to me and automatically tense up. I feel his arms wrap around me very gently, as if I'd break on contact. I'm wondering whether he's naked or not. "What's wrong, Yuki?" he asks me.

 _Well, gee, I wonder what it is…. Maybe it's the fact that you grabbed my crotch? Or maybe it's because I'm probably going to be the bottom? I_ _ **really**_ _wonder what the heck it is….._

"Yuki?" Kyo's voice gets me out of my head. He's really worried about me; I don't know how I know but I just know. _He won't understand unless I say it… *sigh* I have to tell him…_ I take a deep breath and say, "If we do this, am I going to be the bottom?"

I feel a bit of a rumble as he lightly chuckled. "Would you rather I be the bottom? It's okay if we switch places…" he says.

 _How the hell am I supposed to know what to do?! I don't know how people on top do that! Well actually I do, but so do most people. I don't want to be a bottom though… Why would he even consider that?! Is he considering my feelings or does he like that amateur feeling? You know what, I'm not even gonna think about this…_

I sigh; thinking about it was a waste of time. "Kyo, you know I won't know what the hell to do if that happened…" I say bluntly. He chuckles and says, "If you don't want to be a bottom, I'll help guide you to be a good top." I can somehow feel him smile.

 _I don't think I can do this… This is too much…_ As if reading my mind, Kyo says, "Yuki, we went this far. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

I decide to be honest with him. "Kyo," I start, "I just don't think I'm ready yet…" I feel a hand on my chin and my head is turned to face him. He lightly sets his forehead on mine and says gently, "Okay. I'll wait until you're ready to do it…" I just nod my head. It was kind of surprising of Kyo to find Kyo so understanding.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, worry evident in his voice. I look into his eyes and see the worry clear there, too. "I'm okay," I reply, "just thinking about what you said." He smiles the cutest smile I've ever seen on his face and says, "Okee!" He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, reminding me of his physical presence as I feel his arms squeeze me a bit tighter. It also reminded me of Kyo's strength, that he's strong in body and in mind. He's a stupid, idiotic, clumsy cat but he's strong.

He nuzzles his head into my shoulder and I suddenly feel a vibration coming from him. It's kind of relaxing… I hear a sound coming from him and realize what it was. _Is he really….!_

"Kyo are you purring?" I asks in curiosity and surprising delight. "Possibly" he answers. I giggle, which is surprising since I don't really do that in front of people. "What? I'm not allowed to?" he asks innocently. "I think it's cute." I say honestly. "I think you're cute" he replies.

We don't speak after he says that; we just enjoy the warmth of each other. I had many thoughts going through my mind as we sat there: _What are we going to tell everyone? How will my parents feel about this? Shigure will never let me live this down… How would people at school feel if they knew I had a male lover? Wait:_ _ **lovers?**_ _If we go all the way, is that we'll be? Is that what I want? I think I would really like that kind of relationship with Kyo…_

I decide to break the silence: "Kyo, what would happen after we went all the way?" He doesn't give me an immediate response and kind of scares me. _What if he rejects me? What if he was doing a 'hit and run' type thing? I don't want to know… I don't want to know right now…_

I turn to Kyo and plant my lips on his before he can open his mouth. I'm a bit sloppy since I've never kissed anyone before. Kyo got over his shock and began to kiss me back. We kiss passionately for a while. I feel a tongue run over my bottom lip and guess that it means to open my mouth. I guessed correctly: I feel something warm and wet inside my mouth and try to figure out what to do. I eventually do and I feel happy that I can have a nice tongue battle.

We break our kiss so we can both catch our breath. Kyo quickly caught his breathe; he asks me, "Yuki, what's wrong?" I look at him and consider telling him the truth. I decided to keep it in for a while: "I want to." He looks at me quizzically. "Want to do what?" he asks. I sigh and say, "I want to go all the way…"

Kyo doesn't answer. We stay in silence for a bit. I'm staring at the floor, waiting for his rejection. He suddenly says, "If you do this, you can never go back. You know that don't you?" I nod. He holds my face in his hands and lifts my face to look at him. He looks into my eyes, as if he can see into my very soul. "Are you sure?" he asks, concerned. I kiss his lip and say, "I'm completely sure."

Kyo cracks a cocky smile. "Do you accept my proposal?" he asks. I smirk. My reply: "Definitely…"

 _To Be Continued…_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this, though that's quite obvious.**

 **Author's crap: There are three parts to this fanfic, so be prepared for part two! Um… rate and review I guess… This is my first fanfic so be a little nice…**


	2. Part 2

The Proposal: the First Time (Part 2)

Pairing: Yuki x Kyo

POV: Yuki Sohma

"Oh goodness! It was so warm today!" _Oh crap, I know that voice…_ "I think it's Shigure…" Kyo says, panic evident in his voice. I'm about to try and calm Kyo down when I hear a voice that's even worse: Ayame. _My nii-san is here! AH HELL!_ "Maybe we should go to my room…: Kyo suggests. _"_ We need to go. NOW!" I yelled in a bit of a panic.

We run around the room, collecting our clothes our clothes, which somehow flew to the other side of the room. Once we do, we quickly run the way to Kyo's room to escape from the embarrassment.

"Wait" Kyo yells. I turn my head and see him run into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yell after him. _What the hell would he need from the kitchen so badly?!_ He comes back out with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of lotion. _What the hell…_ "Don't ask" says Kyo, somehow reading my mind.

I just shook my head. Then I remember the lock on my door. "Let's go to my room instead; there's a lock on my door" I say. He nods his approval and we immediately run up the steps. Once up there, we run straight to my room, slamming and locking the door immediately.

I turn around and lean on the door, a sigh of relief escaping me. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to calm myself down from my previous panic.

"Yuki" I hear Kyo's voice and open my eyes. He gives me no time to say anything because his lips are automatically pressed on mine, hands gripping my hips. He licks my bottom lip and open my mouth, welcoming his warm tongue into my mouth. We tongue wrestle for a while, Kyo acting as if my mouth was a newly discovered cavern. Moans escaped me when he somehow found a good spot in my mouth. He pulled me closer to him, pressing our chests together. His nipples had brushed against mine, making me well aware of our closeness. I like the weird feeling that goes through me when that happens.

I can feel one of his hands gliding down to my thigh slowly and I like the feeling. He rubs my thigh slowly, as if he were rubbing some invisible lotion onto my legs, before moving back up to my hip. I whimper when he does. He acts as if he doesn't notice.

I break our tongue battle and cross my arms in front of my chest. Kyo cocks his head to left while looking at me quizzically. I give him the best puppy dog pout I could manage. He still looks confused. I move my arms slowly down to my thighs and lick my lips. His eyes showed a wash of seduction than confusion; he didn't know what I wanted but he wanted to find out quickly.

I grab his hand and press it onto my chest. His eyes followed intently as I guided it down to the destination it had left prematurely. Any confusion that were in Kyo's eyes had soon left and was quickly filled with lust. The hand on my thigh began to inch to my inner thigh and his other hand decided to join. He looked at me, half-lidded eyes, and licked his lips hungrily. He moved one of his hands to the back of my neck.

Kyo comes closer to me, which is somehow possible. I could feel everything from him: from his warmth breathe to his searing hot body heat, his warm, firm hands on my inner thigh and neck, his warm lips on my neck. I could feel all of these things, even though my mind was starting to go blank with pleasure. _He just loves to mess up my brain, doesn't he?_

Kyo's other hand travels back down to my thigh. Both hands began to massage my thighs, forcing a groan out of me. I feel like I might purr because of how satisfied I feel at this moment. I feel a weird feeling more and more by the second. I like the weirdness, though…

I suddenly feel a hand on my crotch again and I yelp. I'm about to push him away when suddenly both of my wrists are held above my head. I look up and see that it was Kyo's hand that held them above me. I look into his eyes and see lust clouding them. His free hand grabs my chin and gently holds my face up to his. "Yuki, we've already gone this far…" he says in a low voice.

I look down at the ground in slight embarrassment. _Kyo doesn't understand how I feel. This'll probably hurt so much… I don't think I can do it anymore…_ Kyo somehow has read my mind: "I won't hurt you. That is a promise…"

I think about this for a moment: _Does he mean it? He really won't hurt me? When was he so sweet? When the hell was he so corny?! This is like when we were downstairs: he held me in his arms as if I'd break... It was the same with when he spoke to me… He was just a gentle kitten, even if he didn't like to show it._

I come back to reality. "Okay" I say. Kyo just looks at me confused. "What do you mean?" he asks me quizzically. I breathe, then say, "Okay as in 'I trust you' and 'I'm ready.'" I lean forward and kiss his cheek for reassurance.

He smiles as he lets go of my wrists. He wraps his arms around my waist and plants a kiss on my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips connect almost automatically; Kyo is gentle with the amount of pressure he applies. We stayed there for a while, just kissing each other passionately. Of course we had to break the kiss at some point because our lungs wanted air.

We looked into each other's' eyes. In Kyo's eyes was complete lust. He said he'd be gentle with me, but his eyes said that he wanted me now, that he couldn't wait any longer. I felt the same way, surprisingly. I could tell that he knew that, too.

He pressed his lips roughly onto mine, immediately wanting me to open my mouth immediately so his tongue could enter. We kissed hungrily, passion overtaking us. It all became a blur of movement and lust at that moment.

In that blur, I didn't exactly know what happened. I could feel his lips on my neck but I didn't know how long it was there. I knew that we had moved but I don't know where. I had no clue of exactly what happened, but I was in such a high that I didn't care about anything else.

I came down immediately when I felt a hand on my member. Skin to skin. I open my eyes ( _when_ _the hell did I close them?)_ and find Kyo's hand in my underwear. _Oh dear… "_ Yuki, just relax…" Kyo whispered into my ear. He kissed my neck softly as he began to move his hand up and down my length slowly. I didn't realize that I was making any type of noise until Kyo said, "Yuki, your moans are so cute…" I cover my mouth in embarrassment. _Did I moan?! Oh crap!_ Kyo whispers into my ear, "Don't hold it in, Yuki… It's alright…"

I didn't want to but I decide to listen to him and let him remove the hand that covered my mouth, allowing any future moans to escape me. It felt really good… "Yuki, your moans turn me on…" As he said that, I noticed something hard pressing against my tailbone. _What is that?_ "Hey, K-Kyo?" I say. "Yes?" he says.

"I feel something on my tailbone…"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something hard against my tailbone…"

"Oh… You probably know what that is."

"What do you-" _Wait, that's his…!_ "Oh dear… _Nyah!"_

I immediately cover my mouth. I hear a chuckle. "Sh-shut up, cat…" I say. I hear another chuckle. I'm about to hit him when he suddenly removes his hand from my member. "Hey, Yuki." I don't even get time to reply; he holds up his hand and I see a white, sticky substance all over his hand, slowly sliding down his fingers. _Is that my… Oi…_ I can feel my face getting hot… "Yuki, your face is so red…" he whispered into my ear. I can feel my face get even hotter…

"Yuki, would you like me to continue?" he asked. _What does he mean?_ I look down. _Oh, right…_ "Hey, I know an even better way to make you feel good." Kyo said. I look at him, confused. I ask, "What do you mean?" He just looks at me with sly eyes and a seductive smile.

Kyo sets me on the bed and crawled next to me. His hands reach for my boxers and I automatically push him away. "Yuki…" Kyo says, disappointment evident in his voice. I can feel my cheeks get even redder as I say, "I'm sorry; it was a reflex." He nods. "Lift your hips" he demands. I do as he says. He pulls grabs the edge of my boxers and pulls them down. I can feel my face get even redder.

"How red can you get?" Kyo says with a snicker. Before I can even answer, I feel something hot envelope my member. I look down and see Kyo's mouth wrapped around my dick. I say, "K-Kyo, what're you doing!?" He looks at me with lustful eyes. Then he begins to move his head up and down. The feeling is spectacular… _How does this feel so good?_ I close my eyes, just the feeling of the warmth on my cock was mind-blowing.

I allowed all the pleasure that he gave me to be shown (through moans, of course). Kyo stops and says, "Yuki, your moans are so cute. They really turn me on…" He continues before I can even say anything. I bite my bottom lip when I feel something coming out of my member. "Your cream is coming out" Kyo said seductively.

I didn't even care about Kyo's comment; the pleasure he gave me felt too good for me to care about anything else. _It's so good… So good…! Wait a minute, why do I feel funny? It feels… Wonderful!_

I want more of this wonderful pleasure, to the point that I say something very embarrassing: "F-faster…" He looks removes his mouth. I whimper at the cold that hit my member almost immediately. I open my eyes and give him the puppy dog pout. He looks at me quizzically. "What was that?" Kyo asks, as if he didn't know. I didn't care that he was teasing me; I repeat, "Faster…" Kyo said, "I couldn't hear you clearly, please repeat that one more time…" I beg, "F-faster, Kyo, faster… Oh, please..!" He chuckles, then says, "As you wish."

Kyo wraps his lips around the head of my cock and begins to move very quickly, making me moan loudly. _So good… So good! Oh goodness!_

I feel a wave of pleasure wash over my entire body. It just feels so amazing! The only sounds I knew I had said were, "Ah! Ah hah! Ah… AAAHH!"

 _He just loves to mess me up…_

To be continued…

 **Disclaimer: I dun own Fruit's Basket, nor the characters in it.**

 **Author's crap: Part 2 is finally here! YAY! It was supposed to be up yesterday but I almost ran out of time and I wanted to save all my work, so yeah.** **There is one part/chapter left, so yeah…** **But I do have another FruBa fanfic under my sleeve so be ready!**


	3. Part 3

The Proposal: Remembering the First Time

Part 3

Anime/Manga: FruBa

Pairing: Kyo x Yuki

POV: Yuki Sohma

 _Goodness… I need air…_ "Yuki?" I look down and see Kyo look up at me, a worried look on his face. "I-I'm fine, K-Kyo…" I manage to get out my mouth. Kyo chuckled and crawls forward so his face is in front of mine. My eyesight is a bit blurred but I could still see well: white, sticky cum running down his face… _Wait, where did-? Oh goodness, that's my…._ He licks his lips, slowly and seductively, cleaning up a bit of the cum. I quickly look anywhere but him.

I feel lips on my cheek. I take a quick peek at Kyo and I see a completely adorable smile on his face. _What the…?_ "What're you smiling about?" I ask. "I'm happy that you liked my presentation; a lot of your cream spilled out…" He said cockily yet seductively. I just rolled my eyes. "What would you like next?" he asks, adding, "You aren't exactly good at initiating things well, so it's fine."

 _Why does this dumb cat have to be so cocky?! Why is he acting like I'm incapable of making a move?! Why does this piss me off so much? I'll show him, damn it…_

I grab his cum-covered hand; I slowly wrap my mouth around two of his fingers and sucked off the sticky, white cum as slowly as I could, as if it were a delicious lollipop. Then, when I was done, I took his other fingers and slowly licked the side of each one like ice cream; I make sure to suck them extra slow just to tease him. I could hear him groan my name, obviously showing that he was enjoying it.

His fingers suddenly slip out of my mouth, leaving a midair trail of saliva. I allow him to slip his tongue into my mouth, our tongues once again battling for dominance. After a while, we stop for air.

"Yuki…" he says in a low, breathless voice. I looked deep into his eyes: I could see only a sea of seductiveness and his inner animal (get it…) trying to escape. I could tell what was going through his head: he wanted me and he wanted me now; no exceptions.\

I had to give him what he wanted. Correction: I **needed** to give him what he wanted. All this time, he's been giving me pleasure, yet all I've done was lick his fingers. I'm so weird… We've already gone this far so why stop now?

I lean in and plant a on kiss his lips for reassurance. He just smirks, obviously getting the message.

He grabs the scruff of hair in the back of my neck and roughly pulls me close to him, immediately devouring my neck. The pleasure is so good that I don't even notice he had even moved me until I felt my back press onto the blanket again.

I watch as his eyes slowly move downward, savoring every inch of my body. He lingered at my member before once again beginning his search down my body, savoring my thighs and calves. He quickly looked back up again, a sexy glint in his eyes. He slowly licked his lips, making my face feel hot and a chill of excitement run down my body.

"Open" he commands. I open my mouth, inferring that was what he meant for me to open. I'm correct: he sticks two fingers forcefully into my mouth. "Suck." I again do as he says and begin to do what I had before, him showing me his pleasure with groans of satisfaction.

Kyo suddenly pulls them out. I automatically whimper, the emptiness in my mouth a bit lonesome. "Up" he demands. I guess that he's talking about my hips and lift them up. Kyo smiles a very sexy smile, making my member get even more excited. He leans in and replaces it with his delicious tongue. Although his fingers tasted good, I enjoyed the replacement nonetheless.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my ass and yelp. I look through squinted eyes to see that the two fingers that I'd sucked was now just up my ass. _This hurts like hell! What the fuck!? (yes, I slipped) Why the hell did he just-?_

I feel his breathe on my neck, taking some of the pain away. "Yuki," he says, "it's okay; I'll wait until you're comfortable." I just nod my head, not wanting the pain to show in my voice.

After about five minutes or so, I finally feel it hurting less. "Okay, I-I'm ready" I tell Kyo. And with that, he began. For a few moments, it's painful. _Ow! Why is this is so painful…?_ Suddenly, a great amount of blissful pleasure wells up in me and I'm unable to stop myself from moaning loudly. Kyo just whispers into my ear, "I've found your good spot…" After that, it started to feel really good: a lot of the pain had subsided and I was being replaced with absolute pleasure. I was clawing at the sheets, squirming because of the waves going

Just when I was getting used to it, he slowly put his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty inside. "W-Why did you take them out?" I whimpered. Kyo just smiles at me seductively, the look in his eyes showing a mix of lust and darkness, slowly pulling me in.

Kyo grabs my ankles and sets them onto his shoulders. _Oh, shit… He's wants to do it now…_ Kyo, somehow reading my mind, said, "Don't worry; I'll go nice and slow… as long as I possibly can…"

 _The last part doesn't really make me feel so good…_ I take a deep breath and do my best to swallow down my fear and concern. I nod my head, trying not to show that I'm freaking out inwardly. Kyo smiles at me kindly. I don't know why.

I feel something hard on the entrance (you know where…). I try to relax as best I can, for Kyo's sake. "You ready?" he asks. I nod.

He begins to push into me and I yelp at the sudden pain. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to go as slow as I can." he said. "O-okay" I say in pain. He continues to move into me until I'm filled completely with an exotic heat. "It's all the way in" Kyo announced. A huge sigh of relief automatically escaped my mouth.

We just stay like that for a bit. _Why isn't he moving? What the hell!_ After about two minutes passed, I ask, "Hey, why haven't you moved yet?"

"Because I want you to get used to it" he replied.

 _Like I'll get used to this thing shoved up my ass…_

After a while, the pain subsides a bit. A nod my approval for Kyo to start. He nods, understanding. He slowly began to move out and, when he was almost all the way out, slowly pushed his way back into me. I cringed at the first thrust, but soon got used to it.

"Aaaghh!" I moan in pleasure, feeling an immediate wave of familiar, overwhelming pleasure. I hear a slight chuckle. "I've found it yet again" he whispered.

After that, he repeatedly kept hitting that special area, making me writhe in intense pleasure. Kyo whispered into my ear, "Yuki… Your moans are so sexy…" He then licked the side of my neck very sensually and slow. It felt so good; his hands burned a trail of flames wherever they touched me. Even the pain had subsided and was completely replaced with extreme waves of pleasure.

It was hard to stay still because the pleasure was so great, so amazingly wonderful: I was clutching and tearing at the bed sheets, I shook and writhed with pleasure.

I was panting, wanting more of Kyo though trying to catch my breath at the same time. He must've been worried about me since he momentarily stopped and said to me, "Yuki, c-calm down. If you want me to stop, just tell me." I take a couple breaths and say, "I-I'm okay, Kyo. I-It feels very good, s-so…" I feel soft, warm lips on mine. It makes me feel happy, though I don't know why….

"Ah-! 3" I moaned, feeling Kyo suddenly thrust into me, hitting my good spot. I hear a giggle come from him. It's cute yet weird since he usually doesn't giggle. At all. _Why did he just giggle?_ Kyo answers my question: "That was so cute, I just couldn't help it."

I'm about to hit Kyo for calling me cute but he starts thrusting into me, except quicker, making me scream out in pleasure.

He repeatedly hits that spot as he thrusted into me, making me moan loudly. "M-more!" I begged, "Dear god, please, I want more!" He gives me what I want going even faster than before.

As he does, his hands traveled all over my body, his lips on my neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive part of my neck. One of his hands slithered down to my crotch; he grabs my member and pumps my cock quickly, bringing me extra pleasure. The sound of Kyo's voice groaning my name into my ear is sweet like honey.

I suddenly feel something well up inside of me. It was so good that it felt unbearable. "Y-Yuki, I'm gonna cum…" Kyo groaned into my ear. With that he went even faster, pumping his cock inside of me so fast, it's as unbearable as cumming. I moaned, "K-Kyo, I-I'm… I'm going to… Aaaaahhhhhggghhhh!" A white haze fills my mind as Kyo cums deep within me.

…

I sigh happily, lying in Kyo's warm arms while trying to catch my breath. I love the sound of his heartbeat. It's a rhythmic yet beautiful sound, like a melody. It's just… a nice sound. He was warm all over, even after the heat of our lust had gone down, and was just so inviting towards me.

I feel warm lips press against my forehead. "You alright?" he asks me. I kiss his chin and say, I'm okay. My hips hurt a bit, though." He chuckled lightly. "You know," Kyo said, "You have a very good mouth." I just smile. "Your cheeks are red," he announced. I giggle. I don't know either.

We lay there, just enjoying each other's comforting warmth. Suddenly a crazy idea pops into my head. "Hey, Kyo?" I ask.

"What is it, Yuki?"

"You want to do it again?"

"Definitely…"

As he said that, he rolled on top of me and, with a lustful smile, locked our lips into a deep kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss passionately and, for the rest of night, we forget about the rest of the world and enjoy each other's warming comfort we're wrapped in darkness.

 **-Memory: End-**

A smile spread on my face at the beautiful memory. I start to reminisce about the rest of our night together: _In the second round, I realized that I am a freaking masochist. In round three, we had gotten to use the whipped cream and the strawberries._ I lick my lips as I remember when we'd used the vanilla dip in certain places… (Sneak peek!)

Though my hips hurt, I snuggled into Kyo a bit more. His warmth was amazing; it just comforted me like a soft blanket. I was just happy being next to him, to the fact that I could feel myself smiling automatically. I close my eyes, giggling at how girly I was probably acting.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I turn my head and see Kyo's neon orange eyes with a gentle smile on his face. His hair is all over the place, a terrible case of Hurricane Bed-Head. (cx)

"You seem refreshed" I say. It was true: his body said he was tired but his eyes showed that he was refreshed.

I can feel his arms tighten around me a bit. "I know that. Thank you!" he said, pecking a kiss on my cheek. "Thank me for what?" I ask.

"For being here next to me."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… As long as I can sit on a pillow when we go somewhere, I'll be fine."

"Okee" and pecks my cheek again.

I can tell that he's just happy that I'm okay. It's probably because he was pretty rough during the second and third round. That makes me happy for some reason.

We sit there, enjoying each other's warmth. My mind starts to wander as we do: _What do we do now? What_ _ **are**_ _we now? It's morning. Maybe he's tired of me already…What's gonna happen now?! I need to know…_

A take a deep breath and try to gain my confidence. "Hey, um, Kyo?" I ask. "Yeah?" I hesitate a bit but I say it: "What does this make us now?"

Kyo doesn't say anything. I feel his body tense up, too, and start to worry. I turn my head to see him: tomato-face. He is blushing so hard that he looks like a freaking tomato. His eyes are open wide. It was kind of cute.

"Well… umm…" Kyo started. HE was trying to say something but it was coming out in baby language. It's worrying me even more… He suddenly says, "Aren't we lovers now?"

I can feel my face get completely, extremely hot. I'm also extremely happy. "Does that mean we're going out now?" I ask happily.

"Hm… W-Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes…"

"Then I guess we're dating now."

"Yay! 3"

I flip over, ignoring the pain in my hips, and immediately dragging Kyo into a deep series of kisses. That represented our new beginning as lovers, as those who have become one…

Suddenly, in unison, we here two annoying voices yelling up to us: "Yuki! Kyo! Come down for breakfast!" The first thing to pop into my mind: _Ni-san and Shigure!_

Kyo and I just look at each other with worried eyes and we both thought the same thing:

 _OH SHIT!_

The End!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this series, so yeah…**

 **Author's Crap: I'm so sorry for not posting!** **When you have to finish a bunch of missing assignments, plus do a freaking project even though it's the second day of school, you don't exactly have time for fanfic. But the third week we winded down and this week I was finally able to work on this! Yes! Whooo hooo! And now it's finally done! Anyway, I'm gonna start on my other two FruBa fanfics, plus more! So, yeah… Again, I'm sorry!**


End file.
